


Touching Me, Touching You

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Kylo Ren, soft smut, soft sub kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Treat yourself, Ben had told her when she was scrolling through the listings on the internet. Gorgeous models wearing different styles and shades of lingerie littered the screen, ranging from old Hollywood glam to something more likely found in the back browser of a college student’s web history.You haven’t bought yourself anything nice in ages, he had said with a nudge when Rey had gaped at some of the prices.Definitely not because you wouldn’t mind, she retorted.





	Touching Me, Touching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts), [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> because crossingwinter and MissCoppellia decided to give me prompts. and many thanks to hipgrab for beta-ing this for me last minute and listening to my smut woes <3
> 
> have a soft smut

His sharp inhale is unmistakable as she walks back into the room. 

_ Treat yourself _ , Ben had told her when she was scrolling through the listings on the internet. Gorgeous models wearing different styles and shades of lingerie littered the screen, ranging from old Hollywood glam to something more likely found in the back browser of a college student’s web history. 

_ You haven’t bought yourself anything nice in ages _ , he had said with a nudge when Rey had gaped at some of the prices. 

_ Definitely not because you wouldn’t mind _ , she retorted. He’d laughed and shaken his head.

Now, walking back out into their room with the cool air pebbling against her skin, there is a rush of unsurety before she sees the look on his face. She pauses for a moment, enjoying the way his eyes race over her, eating her, cataloging her and saving her in that corner of his brain. 

Rey had never truly understood the importance of garter belts and thigh highs until now. The heels give her already decent height another two inches and she works them. The lingerie itself a work of art: the bra cups her breasts with delicate embroidery and an underwire and nothing else, giving her the illusion of cleavage that a part of her admits she wants; the thong merely decorative than anything utilitarian -- the same thin, embroidered straps snaking down between her thighs and around her hips. 

Ben swallows as she walks forward, her heels clacking on the hardwoods before she reaches the foot of their bed. “You… You look…” 

“Yeah.” She straddles him, leaning back and showing off her abs and her chest, letting his hands run over her silk covered thighs. “You definitely don’t seem to mind.” 

His hands reach out and pull her down, eyes soft, but edged with want. She can see it there, in the turn of his lips, the twitch of his jaw and the awe in those doe-brown eyes. And she’s going to make him want even more.

“No.” He stills as she takes his wrists and pins them at his side. “You’re going to watch. And you’re going to be good and listen and promise to do whatever I ask.”

He frowns for a moment as she shifts back against his thighs and pulls his underwear down, taking him in hand. Her lips part as his eyes close, his head falling back, gasping as she holds him there. He’s hard beneath her grip, throbbing, his hips bucking just so as Rey smiles. 

And then she squeezes -- soft at first before rolling her thumb over his head, her fingers around his shaft. And his whole body reacts. At first, it's his hands, flexing, and opening before grabbing her thighs -- a stray thumb running against her stockings. He writhes beneath her touch, guided by a hand on his dick; she holds him tighter, pumping him faster and faster before slowing to almost a halt. He gasps again before biting his lip, sucking on it as if he closed his eyes he could imagine it was her. 

“You’re a tease,” he manages as she picks up the pace again before slowing, dragging him out. 

And just when he’s about to reach down and take her hand, to take control back, she bends over and holds him at bay.

“You’re--” His words cut off with a gasp as she takes him between her lips. She takes him deep, letting her tongue roll around him as she pulls away, leaving him wet and slick. 

“You’re doing so good,” she croons. All he does is moan, his breaths coming short and fast. She leans forward. His chest is heaving beneath her, sweat forming on his brow as he bucks his hips against her hand, fucking into her palm. 

“You’re gonna fuck me after this, yes?”

“Yes,” he breathes and his eyes open and meet hers. 

“You’re gonna make me scream…”

“Yes.” His hand reaches out and she leans into his desperate touch, fondling her breast clumsily through the straps.

“You’re going to make me full with you.” He’s hot and hard, skin taught beneath her. He’s always been big but this is swollen and wanting and waiting and so, so close to coming that Rey 

“Yes - yes, yes, please Rey…”

It’s the ‘please’ that gets her there, that reaches down into that part of her soul that craves desire and wanting and finds herself holding a man who is caught in her hand, wanting nothing but her and what she brings. They’re so much more to each other in every moment, but in this, they’re simple. 

She swirls against his head, against that spot that drives him mad and matches her pace to his hips, rubbing against him instead, urging him on as his breath comes faster and faster, moans escaping in between each one. She matches him there, warmth in her core turning to a heavy heat. Precum smears under her thumb as she keeps him going, not stopping, not waiting, wanting him to come at her call, her command. 

“You’re so good, Ben,” she says breathily. “And you’re going to cum for me.”

His breath catches and there is nothing but silence as he comes in her hand, spilling out over himself. Rey can’t help but watch, an odd voyeuristic urge she doesn’t dare deny. There is a vulnerability she can’t describe, seeing him naked and restrained beneath her -- his hands still firm on her thighs, hair scattered across his face, with only his lips visible. They’re red and full, swollen from biting as she edged him on. 

He’s hers and she’s his and there isn’t anywhere she’d want to be more in this world. 

A moment passes. Rey curls against his chest as his breathing slows and his eyes open and he pulls her in close. Slowly his eyes open, blinking as he takes her in. She hands him a towel and she licks her hands clean as he wipes himself off. 

“You,” he says hoarsely, “are a minx.”

“That’s one of the reasons you married me,” she muses as she licks her pinkie. “Til death do us part and may you always be a minx.”

He chuckles and buries his head in her shoulder, inhaling her scent, his free hand tangling in her hair. His voice is low as he picks himself up, props himself over her and whispers, “Now it’s my turn.”

Rey finds herself looking up at him as a smile moves across his lips. She can’t help but echo it as he kneels down between her legs and spreads them, before leaning and licking her long and slow, taking his time as he lingers around her clit. 

Moans escape her lips as he holds her hips and slowly pulls away. They were in every event, mirrors of each other, rendering the other helpless and speechless, just begging for more.

“You promised that you’d fuck me,” she gasps. 

“Oh I will.” His tone is almost a purr, his lips moving against her thigh. She whimpers at the touch, half wanting to urge him on, half wanting it to wait. “But you were so good to me that I have to return the favor.”


End file.
